The Accident
by Shawny's Girl
Summary: Instead of the boys being best friends from childhood, this is them meeting for the first time when they all join BTR. Now throw in some Logan Angst and little OOCness and this is what ya get :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT nor will I EVER own Big Time Rush or any of the character/things involved with it. I also far from own moon-soon's _Something Similar. _Moon-soon if you happen to be reading this and don't want me to keep it on here just PM me or something and I can remove it.

Authors Note: Just saying in this story the boys don't really know each other – they met when they all came together to make BTR. Loosely based off of moon-soon's _Something Similar_. LOVE IT if you hadn't yet, you HAVE to go read it, it is amazing! And like I said this a test run so I will put the disclaimer here just in case.

Epilogue/Summary-Thingy: Um the boys all met for the first time whe they came together to make BTR. They have been working together and kinda forming friendships for 2 weeks before this story starts (but I will most likely create flashbacks if I continue this story). They are trying to get to know each other more so they go on a run and are 'talking'. Gosh I am nervous... Here we go:

"Come on! You guys are so slow." Logan yelled back jokingly to the three guys jogging hopelessly behind him.

"We have run 5 miles! I think this is enough for the day." Kendal shouted as he stopped to catch his breath.

"Yeah, can we stop now Loges?" James frowned looking into his mirror as he ran. "Ahh, my hair. Did you know that hair and wind don't mix very well?" James continued to frown while trying to fix his hair.

"PLEEEEASE LOGIE." Carlos begged trying to catch up with the surprisingly fast spiky haired boy. Logan just smiled and kept running.

"Hey Kendall." Kendall looked up at the mention of his name. "Isn't that your mom and Katie" Logan asked as he pointed them out.

"OHMYGOSH yes!" Everyone looked at him for being so excited. "What? Duh, she has a car!" With that James, Kendall, and Carlos jumped for joy.

Logan scoffed. "Yeah, if you can even make it over there." Logan sighed looking around. That's when he noticed the car hurdling like a torpedo, towards Katie, whom had accidentally walked into the road with her headphones in. He charged forward as fast as his legs would carry him, maybe even faster. "KATIE! KATIE MOVE!" Ms. Knight, Kendall, James, and Carlos just noticed what was going on as soon as Logan grabbed Katie and the car flew by.

"OH MY GOD!" Ms. Knight screamed as she as long with James, Carlos, and Kendall ran over to were the accident just took place. "Katie! Logan! Hello? Can you here me?"

They heard "We're good!" They headed over to the sidewalk to see Katie bone white curled up on top of Logan, while he smoothed her hair trying to calm her down."

"Katie, come on. Your safe now." He gently picked her up of off him and set her down as he examined her, to make sure she was really okay.

"Thank you." She whispered then gave him a bone-crushing hug. When she pulled back her brother started inspecting her then helped her up.

"Oh my, you saved Katie. Thank you so much I don't know how to repay you." Ms. Knight told him.

Logan chuckled a little bit "well you already gave me somewhere to live so I think we may be even." Just then his head started to spin and he noticed the blood on the ground. "Um actually... Can you take me to the hospital..." He just barely got the sentence out before he passed out.

When Logan fainted they all looked down at him in surprise and notice the blood pooling under his head. "No." James whispered as he whipped out his phone and dialed 911...

TBC...

Well this is my first chapter EVER what do ya think? I don't know if I am actually gonna continue this story it was just a practice to see if I could write one and how submitting a story um R&R. I would love some feedback thanks!

Keep on Writin' - Love Vasilissa


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Big Time Rush. If I did... Well actually it is probably better that I don't.

Authors Note: A lot of you asked me to continue (thanks, means a lot) and so here we go. (I am making this up as I go so please don't be to harsh)

As the ambulance pulled up to the sidewalk Kendall had only one thing running through his mind: he would never be able to thank Logan enough for saving his sister. He couldn't even imagine what would of happened otherwise. His mom and his sister were all he had left, and when his dad left he became their protector. He felt like he let them down and now somebody else, someone he barely knows, is paying for it. He also can't help remember the first time he met Logan...

(Kendalls POV)

_"I can't believe we are in California!" Katie screamed literally bouncing with excitement. "And your gonna be rich and famous. Which would lead to me being rich! Oh, I can see it all now: begin slow, end with world domination.. Mwhaha-" Katie stopped middle evil laugh because of the looks me and mom were giving her. She quickly got all wide-eyed and in a perfected innocent voice said, "I meant I am gonna help people all over the world and save up for college, right mamma?" I wasn't buying it, and neither was my mom if her eye roll meant anything._

_ As we walked up to are new room 2J, I somehow ending up with all the bags, I mused out loud "I wonder what the others will be like."_

_ "Oh, me too! I bet they are gonna be your stereotypical boy band-type. But I just can't believe Gustavo was so cheap he only got one apartment for all of us. Its not even that big!" Katie complained._

_ "Hey, don't complain. It was nice enough of him to pay for our apartment and let us leave Minnesota right? So I think we should appreciate that. Maybe bring him cookies as a thank you gift!" Mom brightened up the more she talked, except for when she mentioned Minnesota. That darkened all our faces. Bad memories..._

_**Knock, Knock. **__I walked over and opened the door to look down at..? Well I didn't know how to classify him, I guess if the fact that he looked kinda scrawny, and that he was wearing a sweater vest in 90- something degree weather was any indicator..._

_ "Hi! I'm Logan. What's your name?" He asked holding out his hand to shake mine... Yep definitely a nerd._

_ "Um, hi. Kendall." I said as I (awkwardly) shook his hand. "Ah, this is my sister Katie, and my mom, Jennifer Knight." I pointed to them respectively. "So are you one of the other members of Gustavo's band?"_

_ "Yep!" He responded waaaay to cheerful, this isn't gonna work out very well._

"Kendall. Kendall. KENDALL!"

"Whoa, what?" I responded still a little in day dream mode.

"Logan was taken to the hospital, we are going to go there too. Are you ready?" My mom asked not very patiently. I walked over to the car were I realized everyone but James was already waiting for me.

(No Ones's POV)

'OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! WhatJustHappened? AHHH? OhGosh..' Carlos thought. It was fair to say he was freaking out. Even though he had only known Logan for two weeks they had become really good friends. With James and Kendall always going all alpha male on each other, Carlos and Logan tended to stick together. It was possible to say that they had been the closest of the four and the only reason he didn't go with Logan in the ambulance instead of James was because he was freaking out to much. He couldn't even think straight. It was one jumbled thought after another, except one memory stood out among all the rest. The time that Carlos and Logan had really started to connect...

_All four boys were out by the pool in the Palmwoods attempting to hang out and get to know each other. They have only been together for 3 days but with the music boot camp and 'getting to know each other', it had been 3 very, very, VERY crazy days. James and Kendall couldn't be in the same room for more than five seconds without getting in an argument and that was shown here as well, but this time it started to get a bit more physical so Carlos decided to step in, literally. He stepped directly between James and Kendall trying to pry them off of each other, but they just roughly shoved him away and kept fighting, not even noticing they had shoved him into the pool._

_ Carlos, not being ready for the violent assault wasn't able to take a breathe and couldn't managed to get out of the water. Luckily Logan dived in after him and pulled him out. Logan helped him out of the water and brought him to their apartment. Right when they got inside Carlos went to go take a shower. When he walked out of the bathroom he was led into the living room by Logan. In the room he saw to bowls of soup and a couple blankets. With them both curled up in a blanket and their bowl of soup, they talked for hours and managed to get to know each other. Carlos learned that Logan lived in Texas til' he was 14 when he moved to CA and that he one day hoped to be a doctor. Logan learned that Carlos was from Missouri, had 5 sisters, his father is a cop, his mom is well, a stay-at-home mom, and he auditioned for the band because he new he could sing and he felt it would be an exciting adventure._

After that day Carlos had trusted Logan a lot more and they got along very well. Carlos also noticed now that he really doesn't know Logan very well. He was pondering this as they arrived at the hospital. Carlos jumped up and looked over to the hospital. Ms. Knight, Kendall, Carlos, and a crying Katie walked into the hospital

Katie walked up to the big and intimidating hospital tears streaming out of her eyes. She couldn't help but feel guilty. If she hadn't been so careless Logan wouldn't be in the hospital. But she didn't know any better, she wasn't use to California yet. She and Logan had gotten a long rather well. In fact, she had already started putting him on a big brother status, and that was crazy considering she didn't trust very easily because of her dad. She remembered the night she had stopped looking at him as just another band member and a possible brother...

_ "Nooo... No, don't go please!" Seven year old Katie cried as her dad finish packing his bags and stormed out the door. "No. No. No. No..." She cried as her legs collapsed. She felt arms come around her and hold her close whispering encouraging things like "It's gonna be okay. I got you." and "Things are gonna get better, don't worry." Kendall held his sister and softly sang her to sleep..._

_ "Huh." Katie awoke with a start, tears pouring down her face. Oh, it was just a nightmare... No, memory. Katie felt a shiver run down her spine. She didn't want to be alone, but she also didn't want to seem like a little kid so she climbed out of her bed and curled up on the couch in the living room, still crying._

_ It was then that Logan woke up to the sound of things moving in the living room. Getting up to go check it out, the closer he got he could start making out the sound of crying and soft whimpers. He quickened his pace into the living room to see Katie curled in on herself._

_ He sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" he asked. To Katie the look in his eyes was so sincere so that she broke down right there. She curled herself into his side and cried her eyes out as she told him all about the fights her parents used to get into, how her dad didn't care about his own family, and mostly about how much it hurt when he left. She fell asleep in his arms while he rocked her. _

_ She woke up later to the smell of someone cooking breakfast. When she looked up she realized she was back in her room. _

After that Logan still treated her like the conceiving, resourceful, and intimidating girl she was, but he also seemed to be more gentle about certain things. It was kind of the way Kendall was and she liked being cared for like that.

As Miss. Knight, Kendall, Carlos, and Katie walked into the waiting room they saw a whiter looking James in the corner of the room. Miss. Knight was very worried because she noticed that the boys and Katie seemed to be 'zoning out' and lost in their thoughts. She was worried about what they were thinking about. Miss. Knight knew that Carlos and Logan seemed to be the ones holding everyone together, making sure they all played nice. She didn't like thinking that one of those people were just bleeding from their head and the other seemed completely on responsive. But wasn't there a saying that things always got worse before they got better? She just hoped things would start getting better soon.

James didn't even notice the others walk into the room and sitting around him. He was to preoccupied with what happened in the ambulance. He was sitting in the back by Logan holding his hand because the paramedics told him to interact and talk with him to get his mind on something else, but halfway to the hospital he became unresponsive to everything he and the paramedics tried so he was forced to let go and move away so they could work on him. He didn't understand most of what they where saying, but he new it wasn't good. He could still remember the first time he met Logan like it was yesterday..

_James was so excited that he was finally having a chance to fulfill his dreams that he forgot there was other people in the band that he would share his appartment with. So when he barged in on five people in a heated disscussion he was beyond surprised. They all looked up at him and apparently came up with first opionions because the tall blond boy studied him then rolled his eye and walked over to the young girl, who just looked at him, and the older woman, who seemed curios. Then there was the short latino, who looked at him with curiosity and excitement, and the the spiky-haired boy, who looked at him with a lop-sided smile. _

_ "Hi, you most be James. It's really nice to meet you. I know we will just get along GREAT!" The Latino shouted excitedly."Oh and I am Carlos. The pale, nerdy one is Logan."_

_ "Dude, not cool." Logan quietly mumbled._

_ Carlos just shrugged it off and kept going, " The tall, blond one is Kendall. The brown haired girl is Katie, Kendall's sister. And she is Ms. Knight, Kendall's mom." Then he broke into a huge grin and started bouncing up and down like he was on a huge sugar rush. Which he probably was._

_ Logan walked up to him and laughed slightly. "Don't mind him. He is a little... Hyper. It's nice to meet you." James liked Carlos and Logan immediately. Except if they were to be in the same band he HAD to do something about Logan's clothes... Sweater vest, really?_

_ "Hey. I AM James and it's nice to meet you, too."_

Okay, so it wasn't the most exciting meeting ever, but it was welcoming and heart warming to James. Plus, there were plenty of other moments when him and Logan got to hang out. Like they were the only two who liked to go to the gym regularly so they would talk and hang out there. It had been pleasant and friendly, and he liked it. So him seeing Logan like that was just not good. He couldn't even believe it.

When James looked up he finally realized everyone else had gotten there he spoke up. "They haven't said anything yet." They all looked a little disappointed by this, but they waited silently.

"Logan. Logan. Logan. Logan. Logan. Logan. LOGAN!" They all snapped their heads up and they noticed a young girl about 12, that was screaming his name and looking around anxiously. She ran up to the front desk and said in a nervous voice. "Please, please, please. You _have _to tell me where Logan is. Logan Mitchell. Please."

Just then a grim looking doctor walked in a stated. "Family of Logan Mitchell."

Wow, that sucked, sorry. Please review, they make me feel all warm inside :) and if there is anything I need to improve on how, will I know unless you tell me? Thanks for those of you who reviewed, followed this story, and/or have it on an alert.

Keep on Writin' - Love Vasilissa


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own btr or the show, or etc.

Authors Note: SORRY, SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I just haven't had any inspiration for this story. But I will do my best.

_LINE BREAK _

The young girl turned so quickly to look at the doctor she got a little dizzy and had to grab the receptionist's desk. "Me, I am!" She walked over to him. "What's wrong with Logie- ehm Logan?" She asked with as stern a voice she could manage. Which was hard with the tears that were threatening to fall.

"We are too." Miss. Knight spoke from behind, frightening the girl.

"Who are you? Are you the ones who did this to him? The ones who let this happen?" She said accusingly.

"No, no, no. I am Jennifer Knight." Miss. Knight said, bringing her hand out to shake.

The girl stared at it for a second before looking at Miss. Knight again. "Is that suppose to mean something to me?" Then she turned back to the doctor. "Please tell me he is going to be okay. Please."

The doctor sighed sadly. "I need to know who all of you are before I can start giving out information. Are any of you the next of kin Selena Trixston or Alexandria Mitchell?"

"I'm Alexandria Mitchell, sir. And I would like to know what is wrong with my brother." Five pair of eyes looked down at her in shock. "What?"

"I didn't know Logan had a sister." Carlos said, with Katie, James, Jennifer, and Kendall nodding in agreement.

"Um, where are your parents sweetie?" The doctor said looking down at Alex.

"Couldn't come. And Selena will be here as soon as she can. Now will you PLEASE tell me how Logan is?" She begged.

He looked down at her sadly. "Not without adults consent. How about the others? Who are you and what is your realtion to Mr. Mitchell?"

"I'm Kendall Knight. This is Carlos Garcia, and that is James Diamond. He lives with us and we are friends. That is my little sister Katie Knight. And this is my mother Jennifer Knight. She is our and Logan's legal guradian." He said shaking the doctors hand. Just than a tall, tanned, girl around 16-17 walked up to them and put her arms around Alex whispering with her.

"Um, hello Miss. And who would you be?" The doctor asked.

"I am Selena Trixston. Next of kin to Logan Mitchell. Would you happen to be his doctor? And if so could you please tell me how he is doing?" The doctor looked around to see them all looking at him expectantly.

Knowing he was defeated he started, "I think it would be best if you all sat down. Okay, the car never caused any damage, but when he fell he hit his head against the concrete sidewalk. From that he suffered head trama. We can't be sure how bad it is yet, for he has been in a coma since he was brought in but we are running tests. I wish I could tell you more, but for the time being that is all we know. I'm sorry."

Selena had unshed tears in her eyes. "But- he is going to survive right? I mean, he's a fighter."

"He has 98% chance of survival."

"Then what are you really worried about?" Alex looked up at the doctor. She was a smart girl and she knew what he was worried about. She just didn't want to believe it.

''There is a very good chance that he suffered brain damage. But again, until he wakes up we will have no idea of how bad it is. I'm sorry. I know it's-"

"No you don't!" Alex snapped. "You don't know what it's like. YOUR brothers not in a coma, with possible brain damage!" She yelled with silent tears running down her face. Everyone stared at her with wide eyes as she ran out of the hospital.

"Isn't someone going to go get her?" Ms. Knight said looking around worriedly.

"No, she can take care of herself. She will come back when she has calmed down a little bit. I'm sorry she was yelling, but that's just how she gets when she is worried. May I," she stopped to look at everyone around her, "we go see Logan?" Selena asked respectfully.

The doctor nodded his head. "Room 312... And I truly am sorry." He added. After getting an understanding nod from Selena, he walked away to see his other patients.

They all started over to Logan's room in an awkward silence that all of them wanted to break. Katie took the first step. "So, um, who are you?" Katie asked attempting to wipe away her tears, because Katie Knight did not (publicly) show weakness.

Selena gave a small smile. "I was wondering the same thing, but I could start. My name is Selena Trixston. Logan and I have been best friends for almost 4 years-"

"Really? Logan never mentioned you." Carlos interrupted.

"I can understand that, I bet you didn't know about Lexi either am I right? Yeah, Logan can be a secretive person. Lexi is his younger sister. Please don't let her actions just now ruin your view of her. She really is a sweet girl, but this is some pretty traumatic news. Now, what about all of you? Your all part of ah- Big Time Rush right? Your the the other ¾ of the band?"

"Yes we are. That is Kendall Knight. His mother Jennifer Knight, whom is also our guardian. Katie Knight, who is Kendall's manipulative little sister. That is Carlos Garcia. And I am James Diamond." He replied. "I think we are almost to Logan's room." He started to quicken his pace as did the others. They all paused before walking into the room. It was hard seeing Logan attached to a bunch of machines. They were also shocked to see that Alex was already there with a chair pulled up to the bed and holding his hand.

"The stairs are much faster... I'm sorry for yelling and storming out. This, this is just really hard, you know? And I just don't know what I would do if- if Logan would wake up and he's not Logan anymore. Like, he isn't the person who had always cared and taken care of me. My brother is... I just can't do this. Come on Logan, wake up. Wake up,_ please_. I need you." She said. Her voice raw with emotion barely coming through her sobs. Her confession made the tears that was in everyone's eyes from seeing Logan come out, if only a few tears. Carlos moved from his spot at the door, and sat on the arm rest of Alex's chair pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Hey, look at me. Logan's a fighter. Everything is going to be okay. Shh." Carlos whispered. Lexi leaned into Carlos crying even harder.

"No, you- you don't understand. Logan is all I have. Our parents... Our parents aren't in the equation anymore... And I need him. And know I feel really selfish for thinking that he is leaving me, when I should be worried about what this is going to do to him and his future not mine." Alex looked up at Carlos. "But, can you lie to me some more?"

"I'm not lying. I truly believe that we will get through all this okay, including Logan. Alright? We will do this together one step at a time. And don't feel that way right now. We all need to be positive right now. Do you think you can do that? Let's stay on the bright side." By this time the rest of them had migrated into the room. Selena was holding Logan's hand while leaning into James, who was standing right next to her looking at all the different machines connected to Logan. He put an arm around her and whispered "Everything will be alright." repeatedly in her ear. Kendall was standing behind Katie with his arms around her shoulders, holding her to him. Attempting to comfort her. While Ms. Knight stood by the door watching the group comfort each other. She wondered if this would be the changing point. Kendall and James weren't fighting at all. Katie would have a new friend. They had welcomed two more into their makeshift family and it didn't seem like it could get much worse... And she prays that she didn't just jinx everything...

Well... What did you think? I appreciate reviews, and would love to hear what you would want to see happen, because I have NO idea what I'm doing ;).

PS I really am sorry at how long it took to update and that is was SOOOO short! Update will come as soon as possible, Promise!

Love Vasi 3


End file.
